


Triangulation

by Moondog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Face Slapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had established a clear rank order for the evening. There was a war on; there was no time to dally about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful [She Houses Tornadoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097741) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture).

Peggy had intended her appearance in the pub that evening to look insulting to Sargent Barnes. Any rumors about her potentially less-than-professional relationship with Captain Rogers would have to be tolerated, as that particular cat was more or less out of the bag - and if she was seen to be enjoying the romantic attentions of any of the officers, it might as well be from the man who symbolized the righteousness of the allies' cause. But she absolutely could not be seen to be enjoying the attentions of his friend as well. 

Besides, Barnes seemed to take pleasure in watching Rogers bask in the spotlight, in a bittersweet sort of way. It worked out in everyone's favor. And through their talk of dancing and partners, Peggy had established a clear rank order for the evening. They were smart boys, they understood. It was a remarkably efficient little meeting. 

And there was, of course, a war on. There was no time to dally about; even if they stayed in London for longer than expected, they might not have another opportunity. So back to Peggy's flat it was. The advantages of being among the only female agents were few, but having quarters to oneself was one of them.

 

Peggy placed the two wooden chairs in her room to face each other. She sat in one, Steve in the other, each of their legs apart. They were close enough to be touching at the knees, and just far enough apart for Barnes to kneel between them, trapped in the diamond corral of their thighs. 

Peggy had instructed both Rogers and Barnes to remove their clothes, while she remained in only her silk slip. It had been torn and mended several times, as replacements for such things were few and far between these days, but it was still well-fitted and pleasantly smooth. This would preserve, or at least serve as a reminder of, a proper sense of rank: Peggy still somewhat clothed, Rogers and Barnes unclothed, and Barnes on the floor.  
Now, she put her hands on her thighs and looked squarely at Steve.

"Rogers, place your hands behind you, and hold the legs of the chair," she said. "And do not move unless I instruct you otherwise." 

Steve wrapped his arms behind him and grabbed the chair. He looked positively edible, Peggy thought.

"Now Steven. You will only finish after I have finished twice myself. Barnes, you will not finish until after that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," they each said in chorus. Oh, yes. This was going to be fun.

"Barnes, you are not to touch yourself until I allow it." He made a small strangled noise in his throat.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, placing his hands on his knees. 

"And what are you to do if there is something you wish to stop?"

Both Rogers and Barnes broke rank for a moment to demonstrate a palm-up gesture.

"Good boys," Peggy said. She grabbed Bucky by the hair and guided him closer into the V of her thighs, burying his face under her slip. "Now, Barnes, use your tongue." He closed his eyes and licked a small stripe upwards, ending with a wide caress to her clit, then did it again, and again before focusing his efforts. 

He clearly had practice at this. Peggy felt her clit swell under his tongue, and held onto him as she felt her pleasure spread, felt herself get wet. Steve's face was coloring at the sight of them, his mouth slightly open and his cock heavy and hard against his leg. 

"What do you think, Steven?" Peggy said. "Do you like what you see?" She rolled her hips up into Bucky's face, and he hummed against her happily, speeding up just a little. "Do you wish you were in his place?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said. His hips twitched a little. 

"You would like to touch yourself now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Don't," Peggy said. "Just watch." Steve gave a frustrated little groan as Peggy raised her legs to wrap around Bucky's shoulders, giving him a better angle. He swirled his tongue in a small circle around her clit, and Peggy kept her eyes on Steve as she gasped,

"Barnes, keep doing that." 

Steve growled.

Peggy laughed breathily, pleased. She clung to Bucky with her legs, grinding upwards into him as he moved his tongue around and around. She was so close, so close - and with a sudden extra flick of his tongue, she tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and held him against her as her orgasm washed over her in waves.

After Peggy released her hold on him, Bucky remained slumped forward into her, catching his breath. She unwrapped her legs from around his shoulders, put her feet on the floor, and moved her knees back to meet Steve's, trapping Bucky between them again. She lifted Bucky's head by the hair to look him in the eye. He looked a little glassy, and was smiling a little. He made a lovely sight.

"I believe it's Steven's turn now," Peggy said. Bucky nodded eagerly, his eyes widening. She leaned forward and to the left, forcing Bucky to spin on his knees, and brought his mouth down onto Steve's cock. Steve gasped in turn, gripping the chair even more tightly.

"Do not break the chair, Rogers," Peggy warned, and the chair creaked audibly as his grip eased up. Peggy kept her hand fisted in Bucky's hair, and bobbed his head up and down on Steve's cock instructively. Steve tipped his head back, exhaling hard.

"You understand what to do now, Barnes?" He hummed, but did not stop.

"Good boy," she said, and released his hair. "Then I will enjoy watching for the moment." Peggy sat back in her own chair. Steve's knees were trembling, so she placed the balls of her feet over his toes, pressing slightly to remind him to keep still. His head was still thrown back, choked-off little moans escaping him now as Bucky diligently bobbed his head up and down. She noticed that Bucky's hands remained firmly on his own knees. What a sweet, obedient boy he was. Peggy's hand drifted back down between her legs, fingertips stroking herself luxuriantly, and she bit her lip as she felt the warmth begin to build again.

Bucky must have started getting creative because Steve began shaking in his chair, his moans getting louder and less restrained, his mouth hanging open, head dropped back and eyes closed. 

"God, Bucky," he groaned, and brought a hand up to hold the back of Bucky's head. Bucky moaned at the sensation - and wasn't that good to know for future reference - but it was disobedience and could not go unpunished. 

Peggy slid her feet off of Steve's, stood, and took the single step forward required to straddle Bucky from behind, one foot on either side of his thighs. This forced Steve's legs further apart, and when he opened his eyes in surprise, Peggy leaned forward so that her lower stomach was against the back of Bucky's head and took Steve roughly by the hair.

"What were you told?" she asked. His eyes were wide with arousal and fear, and he could not move his head to look away without breaking her hold. 

"You said - you said -" he gasped.

"You were told not to move," Peggy said. "If you cannot obey, you will be punished." She slapped him across the face.

"Ah," he cried. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I'll be still, I'll be good - "

"Yes, you will," she said, and slapped him again. This time, he cried out and jerked his hips forward, forcing his cock further into Bucky's throat - and Bucky, trapped between Steve's cock and Peggy's torso, had no choice but to take it. He moaned. 

"You enjoy that," Peggy said, and although she said it while looking straight at Steve, Bucky gave a little groan of assent even before Steve could hoarsely reply,

"Yes, ma'am. Please, don't stop." 

Peggy smiled. 

"Such good boys," she said. She slapped Steve again; Steve moaned and thrust his hips forward, fucking into Bucky's face. "This pleases me." Then she had an idea. 

"Barnes, bend yourself a bit lower - yes, put your hands on the floor, there you go." Putting one hand on Steve's shoulder to steady herself, she hiked up her slip and settled back down so that her crotch was resting on the nape of Bucky's neck. She rocked forwards and back experimentally, and her clit pressed deliciously into him. Perfect. "Can you feel how much this pleases me, Barnes?" He groaned around Steve's cock, and Steve shuddered in echo. "Lovely," Peggy said. "Now Barnes, you remember the order of things, do you not? I finish once more, then Steve, then you." Bucky hummed again. "Wonderful."

She swapped which hand was in Steve's hair - his face had turned a lovely shade of pink on the one side - and slapped him again, rocking forward into Bucky's back. Steve cried out and thrust his hips, pushing Bucky back into Peggy, and she ground herself into him, pinning him onto Steve's cock. Steve was panting and so beautifully pliant; Bucky's eyes were closed, and Peggy had never seen him look so calm. She was incredibly turned on by her little tableau. Yes, perfect. 

Peggy slapped Steve again and again, riding Bucky as Steve thrust into his mouth, until Bucky's upper back became slick with her arousal and she had to slam her mouth into Steve's to quiet them both, raking her nails across the oversensitive skin of his face just to feel him shudder. When she knew she was close, Peggy tipped Steve's head to the side and muffled her cries by biting into the rich muscle where his neck and shoulder met. Any bruises she left would be long gone by morning. Steve groaned happily at the pain of her teeth, and she heard Bucky's choked moans below her as she came, shaking just a little, against his back. 

"Peg," Steve panted. "God, you're so beautiful, please, please, please -"

She sighed out the last of her orgasm and rose. His movement less limited, Bucky renewed his efforts, sliding faster along Steve's cock, twisting his head a little to suck at the head on each stroke.

" _Ah,_ Bucky, _Peggy,_ oh god -"

"Please what, Rogers?"

"Please, I'm so close -"

She brought her hand down from his hair and slid her thumb into his mouth and onto his tongue, holding his jaw in her fingers. His eyes, already wide and pleading, grew desperate. His hands were no longer gripping the chair, Peggy saw; he had lost track of moving them entirely. 

"Would you like to come?" Peggy asked. 

"Mmm-hmm," Steve said as best he could. Peggy brought her other hand back to Bucky's head, stilling him gently without pulling him off of Steve. Bucky and Steve both whined in protest, and Peggy couldn't help but smile a little.

"Use his mouth until you come," she said. Steve's eyes fell closed and his head strained backwards against her hand, and he rolled his hips forwards with increasing speed as Bucky sat as still and obedient as he could, taking whatever Steve gave him. Peggy let her thumb drop out of Steve's mouth but kept her hand on his jaw. Steve in her right hand, Bucky in her left; one for each of her boys.

"Ah, ah, _ah,_ " Steve moaned, thrusting and writhing and leaning up from the chair on tiptoes to press deeper into Bucky's mouth, "Please, please -"

"Yes," Peggy said, and Steve came with a shout. Bucky moaned wetly around Steve's cock and took it. 

"Swallow," Peggy said, and Bucky did so gratefully, allowing Steve's cock to slide free. He let his head hang. Peggy leaned down to press a kiss to Steve's mouth, still open and panting. 

"Thank you," Steve breathed. "Thank you." Peggy kissed him again before turning to Bucky. She positioned herself behind him.

"Beautiful boy," she said quietly into his ear. "You have been so good for us." She guided his head down to rest on Steve's thigh. "Steven, please hold him." Steve, a little dazed, ran his hand through Bucky's hair, and Bucky sighed and nuzzled into it. 

"So good," Peggy said again, and wrapped her strong, sure fingers around his cock. "Would you like to come for us?" Bucky's body rippled a little as relief at finally being touched flooded through him. He sighed, eyes closed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said hoarsely. Peggy began to stroke him, and he leaned more deeply into Steve's lap. "Oh," he breathed. Steve caught Peggy's eye. She nodded, and Steve brought his other hand down to rest on Bucky's back.

"That's it, Buck," he said. "Follow her lead." Peggy stroked more firmly until, gauging by the volume of his moans, she found a speed and pressure he liked. He had his thighs spread even further apart and his face buried in Steve's lap, clinging desperately to Steve's legs and moaning,

"Oh, fuck, yes, _yes._ " 

"Come for us," Peggy said, and Bucky, shaking and shuddering and breathing hard, obeyed.

Steve leaned down and gathered Bucky into his arms, holding him tightly and whispering into his ear. 

Seeing that they were able to care for each other for the moment, Peggy decided to slip away and heat water for tea. They had all worked hard tonight, they could use it.

 

By the time she had placed the covered and towel-wrapped saucepan of tea on her desk, Steve and Bucky had migrated to her bed. 

"Peggy," Steve said, "Leave that for now?" He held out his hand. Peggy had not presumed that there would be cuddling tonight, but she was clearly outnumbered. 

She let Steve guide her to lie between them and wrap his arms around her from the front while Barnes curled around her from behind. 

Peggy felt herself relax into their arms; she had not known until now how tensely she still held herself.

"Thank you, Peggy," Bucky whispered into her hair. 

"We have you," said Steve.

Peggy Carter did not need protecting - but for this moment, surrounded by these men, she allowed herself to feel safe. 

"You're welcome," she said.


End file.
